Effervescence
by Fiery Goddess of Ice
Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord when he was 18, yet witches and wizards are still afraid to speak his name. But there were still some Death Eaters left after Voldemort’s defeat. After 600 years they are rising again, and nobody can stop them...
1. Prologue: Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Effervescence**

**Prologue: Two Heads Are Better Than One**

Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was 18, yet witches and wizards are still afraid to speak his name. But there were still some Death Eaters left after Voldemort's defeat. After six hundred years they are rising again, and nobody can stop them. Except maybe Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters or sceneries, etc, etc, etc. I do own the new characters (I'm sure you'll be able to spot them) and anything you don't recognise. Yay for me! Oh yeah, I also don't own the quotes at the start of the chapters, they're Horoscopes from 'The Onion'. If you haven't been there, you should, it's hilarious!

**

* * *

**  
While it's often true that two heads are better than one, the shattered skull of your adversary will provide no help in coming up with a place to bury the body.

**

* * *

**1998 

Two cloaked men stood whispering to each other in the centre of a large circular room, surrounded by unconscious men and women lying on the ground.

"Hurry up and say the spell!"

"It's not that easy! The wand movements are really complicated!"

"Well if you don't hurry up then Malfoy's gonna have your head."

"I know, I know! Sheesh."

The second cloaked man began a long incantation as the first kept an eye on the sleeping figures. It had taken the two of them ages just coming up with a way to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix, and before that it had taken years to find a spell that would kill all of them at once. Sure, it took a while to cast, but it was quicker than running around the room casting killing curses at each individual person.

After a few minutes of chanting the second man finished the spell with a flourish of his wand.

"Finally! How long does it take to kill them? We have a time limit you know."

Just then, every person in the room seized up and burst into thousands of coloured lights that slowly floated up to the ceiling then disappeared.

"Thank Merlin that worked! I was getting worried for a second, and I wouldn't want to have to face Malfoy without killing every single person in here."

"Of course it worked! Do you know how long I spent researching…" the man trailed off as he watched nine large lights of different colours float to different spaces around the room.

"Is that supposed to happen?" the other asked as the lights expanded.

"I… don't know…"

First, closest to the entrance, the pink light expanded to become a large, pink-tinged bubble. Inside the bubble was an otter, just floating in the centre as though it was unconscious. It's fur was being rustled slightly as though it was underwater.

Next was an orange-tinged one, which expanded to hold a lion, it's mane drifting in the same manner as the otter's fur. After that came a yellow-tinged bubble with a pale-grey wolf, and a green bubble with a cat of some description.

The one after the cat was probably the oddest, as the purple bubble held nothing. Or at least, nothing they could see.

Then there was a red bubble with a fox, a blue bubble with a Peregrine Falcon, a black and silver bubble with a Snow Leopard, and a gold and silver bubble with a White Tiger.

"Shit! What the hell are they?" the first man yelled.

"Um, maybe they are animagus'? There must be something in the spell that kept them alive or something…"

"You mean to tell me, that you spent two years researching this spell, and you didn't come across a side-effect like _this!_"

"Well…"

"And didn't Potter have an animagus form! What if we've failed to kill Potter! Or the traitor!"

"Well, they can't be any of these, Potter had a Dark Pegasus for an animagus form and Snape's was this black bird of some sort."

The first man fell on his knees. "Praise Merlin!"

"Anyway, can't we just kill them now?"

The other stood back up and nodded before walking over to the otter's bubble. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green curse hurtled for the bubble and hit the surface. There was a flash of light as the bubble absorbed the curse into it, then a flash of the same green light as the bubble hurled the curse back at the man who I'm sure we've established is a Death Eater.

The cloaked man's eyes widened and he dropped to the floor, the curse going just over his head.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, quickly getting back up again. "I'm getting out of here."

"But what about the animagus'? We'll be in deep shit with Malfoy when he finds out we didn't kill everyone!"

"If he finds out, you mean."

"What?"

"Think about it, nobody is ever gonna get back in here, it's got the best security anywhere. We only got in by chance. Eventually this place will be forgotten, and we'll never have to worry about it again. There is no way that Malfoy will find out about this unless one of us tells him. And we aren't gonna tell him, _are we?_"

"Nope, not a word."

With that, the two Death Eaters apparated out of the room.

They were right about almost everything. Draco Malfoy never found out that they hadn't killed nine people. The place was forgotten over time. They never worried about it again.

However, people would get back in…

* * *

A/N 

I should probablybe working on Rhapsody at the moment, but I have hit a total blank! I have plot for a couple of chapters ahead, but nothing for the chapter I'm working on... Oh well, I'll get around to it...

---


	2. Special Message

**Effervescence**

**Chapter One: Special Message**

Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was 18, yet witches and wizards are still afraid to speak his name. But there were still some Death Eaters left after Voldemort's defeat. After six hundred years they are rising again, and nobody can stop them. Except maybe Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**  
The stars will send you a special message this week, but sadly, you will be long dead by the time it reaches Earth.

_

* * *

Hogsmeade, _2613 

"Are you sure that this has even a shred of truth to it?" Era asked her friend.

"Well, no," Leo replied. "But there's nothing wrong with checking it out, just in case it is true."

"Leo, mate, we've been looking at all these worn out legends all summer! None of them have been real so far, what makes you think this one will be any different?" Alex sighed.

"Well excuse me if I believe in something other than what I can see in front of my face!" he snapped back.

"Hey, we believe in things we can't see. Sometimes I even believe in your intelligence," Ace grinned.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. Look, I found the legend in a book that was up in the attic. The book was written by _Bill Weasley!_ The real Bill Weasley!" he said, pulling a leather bound book out of his robes.

"I wasn't meaning that we shouldn't look into it, Merlin knows it's the only way the adults will let us help," Era said.

"Yeah!" Ace exclaimed. "Onwards! To the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters!"

With that, the four seventeen year olds marched towards the still standing Shrieking Shack at the edge of Hogsmeade, not realising that they would be uncovering a six hundred year old mystery.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Hogwarts_

Merisa Dumbledore, the current Headmistress of Hogwarts, stood in her office and looked out the window at the grounds, watching as the sun set. Something was going to happen soon, she could feel it.

The office was neat and tidy, though there were several devices scattered around. Just to the right of her desk was a gold stand with a large red and gold phoenix perched alertly on the top. Around the walls were the portraits of headmasters and headmistresses from the past sixteen hundred years the school had been standing. Soon they were going to run out of wall space.

"What is it Merisa?" asked the kind voice of one of the portraits.

"Something's going to happen. Something important." The Headmistress turned away from the window to face the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "I don't know what it is… I don't even know if it's good or bad."

"Whatever it is it's either very good or very bad," Albus stated.

"How can you tell?" Merisa asked him curiously.

"Fawkes."

Sure enough, Fawkes the Phoenix looked alert, as though he was waiting for something to happen. The phoenix had been in the Dumbledore family ever since Albus Dumbledore had found him. Or since Fawkes found Albus. But he had never been as close to any of them. It was as if he was just staying with them until he found whoever he was looking for. The Phoenix still hadn't found them after six hundred and sixteen years.

The headmistress sighed and sat down behind her desk.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Shrieking Shack_

"Ok, the book said that the red in the bedroom would reveal the book's secret," Leo said as they crept into the shack.

"So our first step is to find the bedroom," Ace said.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Era asked sarcastically.

Alex rolled his eyes at the two of them as they started an insult war. Looking through an open doorway, he saw a large, old-fashioned four-poster bed.

"I think I found the bedroom," he said, walking toward the room.

The bedroom was mostly bare. There was simply the bed, a trunk, a landscape portrait with a couple of tiny figures, and an old full length mirror hanging off the wall.

"I don't see any red," Ace stated after looking around the room.

It was true, the room had no red in it whatsoever, the main colours being browns and gold with a few others in the painting. But there was no red.

Leo checked carefully but had no more luck than the others. They left the room to search the rest of the house for another bedroom, but there was only the one.

"We must be missing something," Leo said.

"Maybe the book was a bogus," Era said softly.

"No, there's something!"

Leo walked back and forward, pacing the room trying to think of an answer. Alex swept his eyes over the room again, not really expecting anything, but he thought he saw a flash of red. When he turned his eyes back, it was gone. But then it was there again, and this time Alex knew exactly what it was and smiled.

"Oy, Leo, you said it was a Weasley who wrote the book?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Bill Weasley, my great, great, great, great, great, great… well, lots of greats, grandfather."

"I think I found your red then."

Alex walked over and dragged Leo in front of the mirror, and his flaming red hair was reflected back at him. The young Weasley blinked.

"Oh."

"Thank god one of us has brains," Ace said with a grin and Alex blushed.

Era rolled her eyes and walked up to put her hand on the mirror. "The book said it would 'reveal the book's secret'. What does that mean?"

"Well, I assumed it meant that it would reveal the Headquarters," Leo said.

"Maybe we need to cast revealing spells at the mirror?" Ace suggested.

The three teens cast spells at the mirror as Leo looked around the room more carefully. It didn't seem right. It would have to be harder than that. This was the Order of the Phoenix they were talking about. It wouldn't be a very good headquarters if anyone who knew it was somewhere there could just cast a revealing spell and have it appear. But the only things he found in the room were a few old-fashioned robes, an eraser and a hairbrush.

Looking at the painting, Leo saw the tiny figures waving at him to get his attention. Frowning at them, he looked closer and they all pointed towards the bottom corner of the picture. Peering at the edge where the canvas met the frame, he saw a small piece of cardboard sticking out and he gently pulled it out.

Before he could read what it said, he heard the others collapse onto the large bed with groans.

"I think we've tried every revealing spell ever invented!" Ace complained.

Leo ignored them and read the cardboard label, as it turned out to be. _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Anti-Eraser; to make invisible ink visible again!_ The boy frowned and ran back to get the eraser he had found. Sure enough, imprinted on it and barely visible was a WWW trademark symbol.

The teenager grinned and ran to stand in front of the mirror.

"What on earth are you doing Leo?" Era asked.

The boy ignored her and rubbed the eraser over the mirror. Slowly the mirror seemed to fade away from where he had rubbed it right out to the edges. Leo grinned and turned back to the others.

"To reveal a book's secrets," he said, holding out the Anti-Eraser.

The four of them grinned at each other, then stepped through the mirror together.

Everything went dark.

* * *

A/N 

This chapter is more happy-like, but I think that's because it's from the perspective of the four teens, and they're kinda childish… I just found that when I re-read the chapter that it seemed more childish… oh well, it might just be me, I dunno…

I also decided to leave out the disclaimer from now on, cause I think the one will do, but I'm leaving the summary in it since it annoys me when I find that a story's been updated but I can't remember which story it is just from the title… that might also just be me… does that happen to anyone else?

Also, thanks to my reviewers (I have 7 already!); **Dark Angel's Blue Fire**, **My Sinful Curse**, **Never Odd Or eveN **(I love the name!), **Conny's Wolf** (It'll be explained later), **bandgsecurtiyaw**, **chocolateisgood** (I know, I'm working on it… really…), and **Laura Dee** (Hee hee, you used up most of your memory already! _:grins innocently:_)

I'd like to apologise for the wait that I know is gonna happen for the next chapter, it is written and waiting to be put up, but I want to put the next chapter of Rhapsody up before I update this. And I'm not sure how long that's gonna be. I have completely given up on the chapter and handed it over to my Beta for lots of help. I have plot… it's just a few chapters ahead...

----


	3. Afraid To Try New Things

**Effervescence**

**Chapter Two: Afraid To Try New Things**

Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was 18, yet witches and wizards are still afraid to speak his name. But there were still some Death Eaters left after Voldemort's defeat. After six hundred years they are rising again, and nobody can stop them. Except maybe Harry Potter.

* * *

You've never been afraid to try new things, at least not as such. You're afraid of the special Church-controlled hit squad that finds people trying new things and gives them two behind the ear.

* * *

_A Dark Tunnel Leading From The Shrieking Shack, _2613 

"_Lumos_," came Era's voice and the end of her wand lit up.

The four teenagers were in a tunnel with just enough room for all of them to stand side by side and the darkness seemed to close in on them.

"Come on," Leo said, walking forwards a bit and lighting up his own wand.

After what seemed like hours, Leo saw a door and stopped to look. The others walked past him.

"Hey, there's a door here!" Leo exclaimed.

The teens looked at where the boy was pointing then looked at each other.

"Leo, there's no door there," Alex said.

"You're seeing things. Of course, I have no idea how you can see _anything_ in here," Ace said as he looked forwards through the endless darkness.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up to you," Leo told them.

"All right, but if we find the entrance before you catch up don't blame us," Era said as they turned to leave.

Leo stood and stared at the door. It was simply made of wood but had intricate carvings swirling around the entire door. It was very hypnotising… Leo shook his head, he had to ignore the swirls. Though, some of the swirls began to look like letters.

"F…I…D…"

"Leo?"

The boy turned around to face the confused faces of his three friends.

"Did you decide to come back for me?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"No, we haven't turned around at all," Ace said with a frown.

Alex gained a thoughtful look. "Hang on, I think I might know what this is…" and he turned and ran away from them, his footsteps echoing down the tunnel.

Leo turned back to the door and continued reading the letters. "E …L…I…"

Suddenly they heard the sound of heavy footsteps running towards them and Alex returned with a grin on his face.

"There must be… some sort of… spell that turns people… around at a certain point. It's brilliant! If Leo hadn't stayed here we wouldn't have even noticed until we got back to the Shrieking shack!" Alex exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath.

"U…S?" Leo finished.

"What?" Alex asked, looking at him.

"He thinks there's writing on the door," Ace said.

"Oh. What does it say?"

"You believe there's a door there?" Era asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well there's nowhere else to go. An imaginary door may be the way in."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your support," Leo said sarcastically.

"Well?"

"F, i, d, e, l, i, u, s."

"Fidelius? What's that?" Ace asked.

"I recall something like that… Um, I think it's a spell to keep secrets? Maybe it's keeping the door a secret? But nobody has that sort of power anymore, it must be really old," Alex mused.

"So why can Leo read it?" Era asked.

"There's a Secret Keeper who can tell people where the thing that's being hidden is."

"Don't you just love him?" Ace asked with a grin, putting his arm around Alex's shoulders and making the teen blush once again.

"So, have you met anyone recently who's told you where this door is?" Era asked.

"Maybe Bill Weasley's the Secret Keeper," Ace said. The other's turned to look at him. "What?... I meant the book!"

"That makes sense, Leo's read the book and he can see it but we haven't and we can't. Pass me the book please."

Leo handed over the book and watched Alex flick through it, looking up at the wall now and again. After a while, the boy looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the door expand into existence.

"Here, read this paragraph," he said, handing the book to Ace, who read it then gave it to Era.

"Wow," Ace said, summing it up.

"So, almighty leader, are we going or what?" Era asked.

"Ladies first," he replied with a flourishing bow.

"Boys!" she sighed, then walked forwards and opened the door, almost blinding them from the light.

The room was circular, and all around it were doors. The door closed behind them and then the room started spinning amazingly fast and making a whirring noise, but when they looked down they found that it was only the walls. Finally it stopped and they had no idea which door they had come through.

"Whoa," Alex said, leaning on Ace's shoulder for support so that he didn't collapse.

"Yeah," Era agreed, holding her arms out for balance.

"I feel seasick," Ace complained.

Leo blinked a few times before turning to another door. "Ok, let's try again."

The door he opened lead to a long hallway dimly lit, that seemed to just go on forever.

"Ok, I don't think that's it…"

He was about to close it when Era told him to wait and she pulled out a small box from her robes and took a sticker out of it before placing it on the door and told him to go ahead before shutting her eyes. The others shut their eyes too, then Leo closed the door. The noise started up again (and assumedly the spinning), and they all kept their eyes closed until the noise stopped once more.

"Hang on," Alex said. "There isn't anything about this in the book is there?"

"I don't think so, but you can check," Leo said, once again relinquishing the book.

After a couple of minutes, Alex stopped on the last page of the book. "This might be something. '_The Order of The Phoenix opposes all evil, but to see the light you must see the darkness_.'"

"That's very helpful," Era said and opened a door.

Era had opened the door to pure darkness. It seemed to absorb any light going into it and tendrils of it leaked out into the room.

The girl blinked. "I think I found the darkness."

"Keep the door open," Alex said as Leo walked over to the opposite door, the same one they had opened before.

The Weasley pulled the door open dramatically to reveal…

"Another hallway," Ace groaned, looking at the slightly different corridor, which they could now see the end of.

"At least this one's short," Alex sighed.

The four teenagers walked into the hallway and stepped slowly towards the door at the other end. When they got to the door, they all looked at each other, then Era rolled her eyes at them and opened the door muttering to herself about wimpy boys.

The room they stepped into was like a rainbow. Around the walls of the circular room were nine glowing globes of light, inside which were…

"Are they animals?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Wait a second," Alex said as he searched through his pockets for something before pulling out a small handheld computer.

"Trust you to have an Identifier," Era said with a grin.

"Well it's a good thing I do," Alex said, glaring at her.

"So…" Leo interrupted.

"Oh, right." Alex pointed the computer at the pink bubble on the left and let it scan the animal. "That's an Oriental Small-Clawed Otter."

"Oh wow! I've never seen a real otter!" Era said as she examined the small creature.

The otter had dark brown fur except for it's underside, which was a lighter brown. It had thousands of whiskers, black webbed feet, and a small pink patch right under it's mouth making it look as though it was sticking it's tongue out at them.

The animal opposite the otter inside an orange bubble was a male lion, they didn't need the computer for that. The lion was huge, his paw being practically the size of their heads, and his mane was being swept back and forth as though the animal was underwater.

Next to the lion was a wolf in a yellow bubble. It was pale grey, but had a white underside. It's ears were outlined in black, as were it's eyes, and it had a black tipped tail.

"Grey Wolf," Alex told them after scanning it.

Opposite the yellow bubble was a green one with a reasonably large brownish cat with black spots. It looked kind of like a tabby cat, but not quite.

"Geoffrey's Cat, also known as Geoffrey's Ocelot or Mountain Cat."

Next to the green bubble was a purple bubble. With nothing in it, or so it seemed. Alex, however, stared at the bubble.

"Come on Alex," Ace said.

"But I don't know what this is!"

"It's an empty bubble."

"But… There's a horse in it."

The others turned to the bubble, then looked back at Alex.

Alex ran the computer over it. "Ha! See! It's a Night Mare." (A/N sorry, I had to do it)

Alex could see the black horse clear as day, the ironic thing being that if it was day he wouldn't be able to see it. The horse was pure black with wavy hair, one could even say it was a Friesian horse if it wasn't for the black bats wings folded to it's sides.

"Oh, I've heard about them," Leo said softly. "They're related to the Thestral. Supposedly they look like Friesian horses but they have bat wings and silver eyes, but they can only be seen by people they trust or at night by people who've seen someone die."

They all looked at Alex and he sighed in resignation. "My father, when I was five. He had a stroke, died almost instantly." Silence reigned for a minute before Alex had enough and moved on to the next bubble. "Right, well, that one in the red bubble is a Red Fox."

The fox had red-orange fur, white fur on it's chest and stomach, black paws and ears and a white tip on it's tail.

In the blue bubble next to the fox was a Peregrine Falcon with blue-black feathers covering everywhere except the chest, under the wings and it's legs, which were white. The bird had a black-tipped beak and black speckles over all of it's feathers.

"My god," Alex said. "A Peregrine Falcon!"

"Those are extinct!" Ace exclaimed, taking a closer look.

"Apparently not quite," Era said.

Opposite the falcon in a black and silver bubble was a Snow Leopard, with whitish fur and black spots, black tipped ears and a tail three quarters the length of it's entire body.

Alex was going to have a heart attack, two extinct animals! Next thing they'd have a White Tiger, one of the few animals that had been extinct for five hundred and fifty years!

Of course, in the gold and silver bubble opposite the door was a White Tiger. It had pure white fur with black stripes, and black tips on it's ears and tail.

"They have three extinct animals here!" Leo exclaimed excitedly, placing his hands against the bubble and leaning in as close as possible. "How awesome is that!"

The bubble seemed to shimmer for a second, and Leo thought he saw the tiger twitch. But that wasn't possible, right?

"Uh, guys? Did you see the tiger… move?" he asked, backing away slightly.

The tiger's eyes opened suddenly and it glared at them with unnaturally green eyes…

* * *

A/N 

Well, I have finally sort of updated Rhapsody. I have a wonderful scene already written out; unfortunately it is a reasonable distance in the future of the fic so it doesn't really help…

Thanks to **chocolateisgood** (Don't worry, I do that too), **Conny's Wolf** (Either you're really smart or I just have a crappy memory. Or both. Oh well, hope you like this chapter), and **Laura Dee** (Hoorah!)…

I'm not sure why, but I think writing these characters makes my writing seem childish and I don't know why. It's all very confusing. Ah well, I'll figure out why eventually.

Any comments or suggestions are welcome! Please review!

----


	4. It Might Not Have Been Worth It

**Effervescence**

**Chapter Three: It Might Not Have Been Worth It (But You Were Right) **

Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was 18, yet witches and wizards are still afraid to speak his name. But there were still some Death Eaters left after Voldemort's defeat. After six hundred years they are rising again, and nobody can stop them. Except maybe Harry Potter.

* * *

When all is said and done, everyone will have to admit that, while it might not have been worth the loss of your arm, you were right about caribou.

**

* * *

**

_Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, _1998 

Something was going to happen. He could tell.

Something _bad_ was going to happen. He could feel it in his bones.

A month had gone by since he had killed Voldemort, and maybe he was just being pessimistic, but ever since he had gotten back to Headquarters and told them the good news he just knew that something bad was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon.

Harry looked around at the people that were missing from the meeting. Molly was at the Burrow watching Bill's twins and Remus and Tonk's son Orion, Bill himself was doing something in Ireland for Gringotts, the twins were handling their shop, Minerva was watching over Hogwarts as the Headmistress, Professors Flitwick and Hagrid were giving the tour to the new teachers and Fleur was on holiday with her little sister.

It was just as he had finished checking to see who wasn't there that something exploded inside Emmeline Vance's pocket. Everyone turned to look at her as she looked down at her pocket in shock.

Harry just had time to say one thing before smoke covered the entire room and everyone fell unconscious.

"Oh shit."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, _2613

Harry slowly made his way into consciousness. First came a feeling of floating, then the muffled sound of voices.

"They have three extinct animals here! How awesome is that?!" came a loud voice, then a shimmer of light made it's way through his eyelids.

Harry twitched in irritation. _Five more minutes_, he thought. _Wait, what about_…

"Uh, guys? Did you see the tiger… move?"

… _The attack!_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he glared out at the people in front of him. He couldn't see them very well, something was blurring his sight. He attempted to stand up, but his paws didn't touch solid ground, it felt as though he was underwater. Wait, paws?

Harry looked down at his white paws and groaned in his head. _Great, now they know about my other form_.

Suddenly, his body shuddered, and a light shimmered. Then it seemed as though the world disappeared from around him and he fell to the ground with water swirling around him. He landed on his feet but sagged as though it had been a while since he had used his legs. Steadying himself, Harry shook the water off his fur, then stared at who he assumed were his captors.

Well, they appeared to be the strangest captors he'd ever seen. There were three boys and one girl, all looking to be a couple of years younger than him.

The girl had mousy brown hair cropped to her chin, tanned skin, amber eyes and a curvy figure. The closest boy to him had lightly tanned skin with freckles, Weasley red hair cropped short, bright blue eyes and a tall, muscular frame. The boy standing behind him was reasonably pale with raven hair just long enough to pull into a ponytail, dark brown eyes and a lithe frame. The last boy, who was standing reasonably close to the raven haired boy, looked like a Malfoy. He had white-blonde hair, silver eyes, pale skin and the same lithe figure as the other boy, though the blonde was more muscled and slightly taller.

The one thing that they all had in common was that they were frozen with fear.

Harry sat down and stared at them a moment longer before looking around the room. He was shocked by what he saw. Multicoloured bubbles held his friends in their animagus form. Harry growled in rage, the sound echoing around the room, and seeming to just make the teenagers more afraid.

Harry thought for a minute, before morphing back to his human form. It took a while, as though he was out of practice, but when he did he was wearing his loose black pants with his sword strapped to the belt, a simple tight black shirt, and his long leather jacket – black, of course – with his wands strapped to either wrist via their holsters. A wonderful colour, black.

"You," he said in a soft voice to the first boy. "How did you wake me up?"

"I… I just put m-my hands against the b-bubble?" he stuttered.

Harry smirked. "Thanks," he said, before walking over to the Snow Leopard's bubble and pushing against it with both his hands and his mind.

Soon the Leopard opened one black eye and glared out at him with a snarl. Harry just grinned back at it lopsidedly, though it couldn't be seen through the liquid. Then the bubble shimmered and disappeared, letting out a torrent of the water-like liquid and a sopping wet leopard. Harry struggled to keep a straight face as he almost fell when he landed on the stone floor then snarled at Harry and shook himself out.

'_I should have known that you'd be in the middle of this_,' the leopard snarled as he tried getting the water from his long tail.

"When will you learn?" Harry replied.

The leopard sluggishly transformed back into a tall human wearing black robes who seemed to be unarmed. Harry knew better. The man almost fell again when he finished his transformation.

"Why do I feel as though I have just risen from the dead?" he muttered.

"Oh, so you _are_ a vampire then? I guess I owe Neville three galleons."

The man rolled his eyes and sneered at him. "Have I ever mentioned that you are the most irritating and exasperating creature ever to walk the earth?"

"Why thank you Professor, I try." Harry looked back at the four teens who just stood there in shock. "Oh yeah, meet my rescuer and his friends. Rescuer and friends…" The four of them just blinked at him. "Never mind, introductions later. You just need to push against the bubble to free them," Harry said, pointing to the bubbles.

"What, may I enquire, are they doing in coloured bubbles?"

"Same thing we were."

"That explains absolutely _everything_."

The two of them walked to opposite sides of the room, before Harry turned back to the others.

"Don't suppose you'd let out some of the others?" he asked, and the four rushed to separate bubbles to help.

Harry walked up to the purple bubble with the Night Mare in it, and pressed his hands against it. Once the horse's pale blue eyes opened, Harry backed away and drew his wand. As soon as the bubble burst, Harry cast a levitation spell so that she wouldn't fall to the ground and break her legs. Gently lowering her to the ground, he watched as her leg muscles struggled to obey and keep her standing. Then she flicked the water out of her mane, wings and tail before she slowly transformed back into a human.

The seventeen year old straightened out her plain light purple robes and pulled her wand out of her pocket in favour of resting it behind her ear. The girl then smiled serenely at him and spoke.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Luna. So, how was the bubble?"

"It was very peaceful, for the few seconds I was conscious in it," she replied placidly.

Harry turned around to see Hermione flapping her wings to try and dry them out before she transformed back from her falcon form, Neville shaking out his mane, Tonks shaking out her short fur, a cat preening out it's fur and Snape letting Ginny out of her red bubble.

But what surprised him most of all was the wolf.

"Remus?"

The wolf calmly shook out its fur before transforming back into a human, still wearing his old patched and shabby robes, and staring in shock at his hands. Then he turned his amber eyes to Harry.

"Did you see that? I can transform!" he yelled happily and proceeded to transform quickly in and out of his wolf form several times in succession.

Then the man went and grabbed the still wet otter before waltzing around the room with her in his arms. In the middle of a step, the otter transformed into the pink haired Tonks, who laughed at Remus as he almost fell over from the extra weight and began waltzing around with her husband once more.

Soon Neville gave up on getting all the water out of his mane and transformed back, going straight over to Luna to check that she was alright after a brief hello to Harry. Hermione finally got her feathers preened to perfection and flew over to Harry before switching back and hugging him tightly.

"Thank Merlin you're alive, I was so worried that you'd gotten yourself killed or something equally idiotic," she said.

"But obviously more worried about your feathers," Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione thwacked him over the head and straightened the open dark blue robes she wore over muggle jeans and blue halter top before wandering off to talk to Neville. Ginny came up behind him and gave him a hug too.

"Hey Gin. Do either of you know who the cat is?" Harry asked, turning to face his honorary little sister.

"I'll have you know that I am technically an Ocelot."

"Blaise? I didn't know you had an animagus form," Ginny said, staring at the transformed Slytherin.

"You and the rest of the world. I think the only other person who knows that I am an animagus is Minerva," the dark skinned boy said. "Well, obviously you know now too."

"So, we're the only ones left alive?" Harry asked quietly.

"We don't know that, maybe we were just the only ones who go stuck in bubbles," Hermione replied softly. "The rest might have left after not being able to get us out, or they might have needed medical attention."

"I knew something bad was going to happen," Harry sighed.

"Of course something bad was going to happen eventually, the war isn't over just because you severed the snake's head," Professor Snape pointed out.

"But they shouldn't have been organised enough to get in here without him. there must have been someone else with enough brains to organise it," Neville said, putting his arm around Luna's waist subconsciously. Luna just smiled at him.

"Draco," Blaise said calmly.

"Remind me to kill him the next time I see him," Harry said with a glint in his eyes.

"So, who are these guys?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"That's a good question," Harry said, looking at the four teenagers wearing strange clothes.

The four of them looked at each other, then the girl rolled her eyes and stepped forwards a bit.

"I'm Era Lupin," she said.

All of them turned to look at Remus, who blinked and stared at Era for a minute before turning back to the others and facing his wife's accusing glare. "Don't look at me, I know as much about this as you do."

"What?" Era asked with a confused look.

"Never mind, you were saying?"

Era pointed to the raven haired boy. "This is Alexander Hawke." The boy waved slightly as she pointed to the red head. "Leonard Weasley." Ginny stared at the boy who looked so much like Ron and yet, not quite. "And Ac-"

"Don't you dare!" the blonde said forcefully. "My name's Ace," he introduced himself with a dramatic bow.

"Acerberus Malfoy," Era said with a smirk before skipping out of the boy's reach.

"You are so dead," Ace threatened.

"I do not know of any Acerberus Malfoy, and that is the kind of name I would be unlikely to forget," Severus said in a cold voice.

"Really? You've never heard of me? That's great! Finally I've met someone who hasn't heard of the disappointment of the Malfoy family!" Ace said with a grin.

"Disappointment?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I was sorted into Gryffindor."

They all nodded in understanding, apart from Severus, who simply frowned thoughtfully.

"You attend Hogwarts?" Blaise asked.

"Uh, yeah. We all do," Ace replied. "I'm in Gryffindor with Leo, Alex is in Ravenclaw and Era is in Slytherin. There's a funny story to that-"

"What year?" Severus interrupted impatiently.

"We're just going into our seventh year," replied Alexander in a quiet voice.

"That's impossible," Ginny said. "It's already halfway through the year and I've never met you."

"I haven't either," Luna said, looking off into the distance at something that nobody else could see.

"What year is it?" Severus asked quietly.

"2613, why?" Leonard replied.

* * *

A/N 

Well, another chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I've been trying to focus on Rhapsody (though it hasn't really been working). Sigh. Oh well. Also not sure if I like this chapter, I seem to be writing lots of chapters I don't like. But oh well.

Thanks for all the reviews, if I missed you be sure to review again and yell at me and I'll give you a Cyber Cookie.

Oh, I'll also give a Cyber Cookie to anyone who can give me ideas for pairings. I already have one pairing in mind, but there are lots of other characters. Thanks!

-----


End file.
